Phantom of the Titens
by RCRC36
Summary: 3 Months ago Danny lost his family and now he has to pretec the garden of the worlds but help the titens too.
1. Chapter 1

HI befor I begin the story i need to tell you guys I have my oun person in hear. Second this was befor PP and it was after Tera exdent. Thanks

Phanton

book 1 chapter 1

The begining

(Dannys dream)

Danny was in a bad dream. But it was more of a bad memery and nightmear. He was reliviny that night of his 15 birthday. He was late for it becuse the box ghost was enoying him. When he gout home he herd his sister voise screaming in the basement aka the lab. He ran down stars and sall his familly and his two and only frieands tide up.

He sall two men one he recinies enywear. It was Darck Dan his evil self but how did he excape. Exteancks told him to fight. He turn into Danny Phantom. He dinet cared that his perents saw him. But before he cude atack the ather ghost that was probily more powerful him shot ecptoplama at him that made him stuck to the mistery figuler dinet talck. He had a black sut with darck purpel gloves and boots. A black hoded cape that cover his whole face but you can see his red eys glowing throw the hood.

He tride to exape but I cudent. I sall the portel open. Then Dan push a butten the portel turn red. Then everythane whent black. when he wock up he was in a hospitel. He new his family and friands dead and heprobilly woud be sent Vlad. With that he turn into Phantom and left.

(sorry it was short.)


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later...

**Danny prov...**

I was in a GIW's lab,they were after me for 2 months now after I left Spencer and Billy with Daniela. I know, leave my 11 year old cousin with a invisible ghost and another half-ghost, but I want her to be safe. She's the only family member I have left. I still have that same nightmare after my 15th birthday was ruined by my evil future self and his assistant or friend (whoever you call him). I didn't even know he was a ghost,all I could tell was that he was really powerful.

Anyway, my ghost blood and human blood was all over the wall. Suiccide hear! Haha, just kidding...Ok maybe not. Anyway my cell door was opened by one of the agents. I gave up exscaping 2 weeks ago. Guess I got tired of not eating and I never turned back into my human self though... Well I think my powers are trying to protect my human self but what can I say. I only had them for a year.

Anyway, my cell door opened. One of the agents came and grbbed me by my new hooded cape. Well, after the accident I decided to change my look by adding a cape and keeping the jumpsuit. I remeber the first day I got my powers because of my friends...Good times, good times. Anyway he got my cape and dragged me into the hall, I thought I was going to die here but just then an explossion happened and knocked me out. When I opened my eyes, staring at me was a big black creature. It looked to be a mixture of a black lepard, lizard, and to finish it off. THE THING HAD WINGS!

I knew a dragon when I saw one and this wasn't a ghost; just then a girl slid off its back. She had long hair that went down to her elbows, and she wore a black jumpsuit with a white belt. She had two swords on each side of her hips and she looked to be at least thirteen. No make up, no mask, but deep yellow eyes that stared into my soul. But then I look at her forehead that had a wierd marking that looked to be a star. The agent was about to shoot her but started choking and passed out.

Next she walked to me and knelt down by me.

"Danny Phantom, nice to meet the prince of the ghost-zone." she said.

I stared at her suprised. How in the heck did she know that, I thought.

"I know alot of things, Casper." she said and chuckled.

"Well are you going to stand their and let these agents take you or are you gonna come with me and be free?" she said.

I thought about it. I know I can't fly because I don't have enough energy but I said ok. Just then, 5 agents ran towards me and were about to shoot us but stopped and froze. Literally, all the sudden there was this wave of snow shot at them and they turned into ice sculptures. I looked at the girl, I saw in her hand this bright light. I was shocked.

"Okay, lets get out of here." she said as she dragged me to the dragon.

"Hold on, this will be a bumpy ride."

Next thing I knew, we were soaring through the skies. It was late afternoon and we were still about 300 ft. in the air.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name in Starla, but I liked to be called Star." she said as she reached into her pocket of her jumpsuit and pulled out a golden watch. She held it up to the sky and it next thing I knew, a ghost portal opened and we flew into it.

We ended up on the ground and I looked at Star, completely amazed. The dragon had shrunken;It was now the size of a cat and was resting on her shoulders. Then I looked around at where we were; we were in clockworks tower. Just then, Clockworks appeared as his child self.

"Greetings, prince." said Clockworks.

"Stop calling me that, please. I don't like it."

"Very well, and I see that Star saved you from the government."

"Yah she did." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"I decided you could live somewhere far away from Vlad."

"Ok, what's the catch?"

"You know me so well...You will take care of Star."

"What!"

"You see here, Star is the goddess of all peace and life."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to fight or hate it." said Star.

"You will have a nice book-store/house in Jump-city."

I thought about it for a few minutes...Then I said yes.

"Very well, Star would you mind." said Clockworks.

"Ok." she said as she pulled out the gold watch and pushed the button.

Next thing I knew, we were in a book-store at night. I looked down and realized I was in my human form; my white shirt that was covered by my black jacket, black pants with a chain, and black boots. I don't know why I didn't change my look when I was happy and Vlad wasn't after me but I'll be goth for alittle bit. Next I looked at Star, her outfit had changed into a vampire diaries black shirt, black pants,and black and white tennis shoes.

I didn't even know how she did it but then I felt something rubbing agaisn't my leg, looked down, and saw Cugo. That made me smile than I looked at star again.

"Come on Casper." she said as she walked up stairs and I followed.


End file.
